Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Korte verhalen
Oké, ik neem aan dat jullie allemaal de novella's kennen? Deze pagina wou ik al een tijdje maken, en nu is het er eindelijk van gekomen! Hier zullen dus mijn novella's komen, maar niet die die op mijn "De Boeken" pagina staan, maar gewoon wat kleine verhalen van ongeveer 5 hoofdstukken! Ik zal ongeveer 10 verhalen maken :-) want lange verhalen gaan soms vervelen en dan heb je heel veel inspiratie nodig... ik hoop dat jullie ze leuk gaan vinden! Avondpoot_ ''Ik Ruik de Bomen Hoofdstuk 1 "Loofveder!" Zilverbries rende naar haar zus toe toen zij terugkwam van de dageraadpatrouille."Er is zo veel gebeurt vanochtend!!! Nachtbond, ons nichtje, is begonnen met jongen en ze is nog steeds niet klaar! Ik ben echt bezorgd... dat is ook logisch als haar lot in je poten ligt!" Loofveder snorde even. Haar zusje was nog steeds medicijnkatleerling, ook al had zij haar volledige naam al verdient. De donkerzilvergrijs gestreepte poes was heel erg beschermend voor haar Clangenoten."Het komt echt wel goed!" miauwde ze."Ik ga met je mee, dan kan ik je helpen als het er op aankomt." Ze volgde haar zus naar de kraamkamer, waar Nachtbont rond haar ineenkrimpende, met jongen gezwollen buik gekruld lag."Loofveder? Zilverbries? Zijn jullie dat?" vroeg ze nauwelijks hoorbaar."Waar is Stroklauw?" Loofveder knipperde verward met haar ogen."Stroklauw is overleden, drie manen geleden zelfs... ben je wel oké, Nachtbont?" ze besefte dat haar nicht er niet helemaal met haar hoofd bij was. Nachtbont zei niets. Het leek alsof ze dagen in de warme, donkere kraamkamer zaten terwijl Nachtbont zacht woelde en haar flank rimpelde en samentrok. Toen slaakte hun nicht een gil en kromp ineen. Haar ogen waren dof, ze zag niet wat Loofveder en Zilverbries zagen. Ze slaakte een jammerkreet en Zilverbries legde haar poten op de bevende flank van de donkergrijs met zwarte moederkat. Ze fluisterde sussend wat woordjes, en net toen Nachtbont weer normaal begon te ademen trok er een kramp door haar flank en gilde ze weer. Er drupte wat bloed op het mos van Nachtbont's nest, maar toen verscheen de eerste kitten. Een klein, donker vormpje lag even daarna naast de staart van de gevlekte moederkat, maar Nachtbont had geen kracht om het vlies er af te doen en het warm te maken. Loofveder likte het jong tot het zwakjes piepte, en ging dan door tot ze droog was en je haar vacht beter kon zien. Het was een grijs met zwart cypers poesje, dezelfde kleuren als Nachtbont. Dan verscheen het tweede jong. Vreemd genoeg was die... goudgevlekt. Er zat niemand in Nachtbont's familie met die kleuren, en Stroklauw was bruin en crème geweest. Meteen zag Loofveder een goudbruin met goud gevlekte kater voor zich. Die leek sprekend op het jong, met dezelfde witte voorpoten en dezelfde bruine vlek op zijn borst. Hoofdstuk 2 "Nachtbont is ziek." Zilverbries liep vermoeid naar haar zuster toe, ze rook puur en alleen naar kruiden, en haar klauwen waren groen van het kneden van de bladeren."Maar haar jongen zijn gezond en wel, ze worden nu gezoogd door Klaverstorm. Loofveder knikte zacht."Het is laat, je verdient een goede nachtrust. Ik ga ook slapen." miauwde ze. Zilverbries keek twijfelend in de richting van de kraamkamer, maar knikte dan."Oké." En de zussen rolden zich op onder de sterrenhemel. "Ik ga Nachtbont controleren. Kom je mee?" Zilverbries keek haar zus vragend aan."Oké." miauwde Loofveder. Ze liepen naar de kraamkamer en er in. Klaverstorm sliep, haar kleine lichaam was rond de twee kittens van Nachtbont gekruld, die even vredig sliepen als zij. Nachtbont lag bewegingloos in haar mosnest. Loofveder liep zachtjes naar de gevlekte poes toe en raakte haar schouder aan. Ze verroerde zich niet."Nachtbont?" Loofveder schudde haar zachtjes door elkaar. Dan merkte ze dat haar nicht niet admende."Nachtbont?!" miauwde Loofveder luider. Maar de poes verroerde geen snorhaar, en haar ogen waren halfdicht. Het weinige dat van haar ogen te zien was was glazig."NACHTBONT!!!" gilde Loofveder. Maar de moederkat zei niets, deed niets en lag doodsstil in haar nest, haar ogen starend naar het dak van de kraamkamer, de plek waar ze voor haar jongen gezorgd zou hebben als dingen anders waren geweest. Hoofdstuk 3 "Het is mijn schuld. Door mij is ze dood." fluisterde Zilverbries bitter. Loofveder schudde zwakjes haar kop en likte het oor van haar zus."Je hebt gedaan wat je kon doen. Geen kat zou meer van je gevraagd kunnen hebben..." Zilverbries zweeg."Haar katertje is vreemd genoeg het evenbeeld van Goudvlam, die Windclankrijger... Zilverbries' adem stokte."Dus van daar herkende ik hem! Zou het kunnen dat hij de echte vader is en dat Stroklauw moest doen alsof hij het was? Of zou hij er niet van geweten hebben?!" Loofveder haalde haar schouders op."Dat kunnen we alleen maar aan Goudvlam zelf vragen. Tenzij hij ook van niks wist, dat hij niet eens wist dat Nachtbont zijn jongen verwachtte." De tocht naar de Windclangrens verliep spoedig. Na een korte tijd van zonhoog tot wanneer de zon laag aan de hemel ging staan deden ze er over om er heen te gaan. De volle begroeiïng van het woud was lager dan normaal en ze waren een paar keer zelfs vast blijven zitten onder een struik omdat er dorens in hun pels bleven hangen. De beek bij de grens was hoger en breder dan normaal, dus ook dieper. Loofveder duwde haar poot er in, maar toen het water tot aan haar schouder kwam en ze de bodem nog steeds niet had geraakt trok ze hem terug."Het is zo'n 2 en een halve vossenlengte diep, zou ik zeggen." miauwde ze."Die kunnen we echt niet doorwaden als we niet halfverzopen aan een Windclankrijger willen vragen of hij wist dat een van onze moederkatten zwanger was van zijn jongen." Zilverbries knikte resoluut."We moeten een plek vinden waar we goed over kunnen steken. Misschien wat keien die hoger liggen, of een boomstam als we geluk hebben... Of als we heel veel geluk hebben een paar oversteek-keien of eilandjes van zand en takken. Als we ongeluk hebben moeten we proberen te zwemmen." De twee zussen gingen elk een andere kant op en bestudeerden de oevers nauwkeurig. Dan slaakte Loofveder een kreetje, een Windclanpatrouille rende hun kant op en waren nog maar zo'n 10 vossenlengtes verwijderd van de beek. Zilverbries ging zelfvoldaan naast haar zus staan. Maar de Windclanpatrouille stopte niet bij de grens, sterker nog, ze duwden wat riet opzij en sprongen dan via platgedrukt riet naar de overkant, hun staarten zwiepend en met van woede brandende ogen."Wat moeten jullie?! Misschien hebben jullie het niet door, maar jullie staan op ons territorium." snauwde een donkergrijs met witte kater. Loofveder slikte haar angst in."We moeten iets vragen aan één van je krijgers, Stormvlek. En volgens mij is en blijft de beek de grens, hoe ver hij ook in ons territorium overstroomt." Stormvlek grauwde laag en dreigend."Geef me één reden waarom ik jullie de krijger zou geven waarover jullie het hebben! En jullie mogen niet zo dicht bij de grens staan te niksen; het kan even goed zijn dat jullie net de beek zijn overgesprongen met een haas of twee. Jullie blijven van onze prooi, krijgers en territorium af!" Zilverbries ging stevig naast haar zus staan."Ik ben een medicijnkat, en volgens mij moeten die jullie territorium oversteken om naar de maanpoel te reizen! Ik eis van jullie dat jullie ons doorlaten, in SterrenClansnaam!!!" Maar Stormvlek dook alleen verder in elkaar, zijn staart fel heen en weer zwiepend, zijn staart dik en de vacht op zijn rug recht overeind."WindClan, aanvallen!!!!" brulde de commandant, en meteen sprongen de 3 andere krijgers naar voren. Loofveder werdt door twee van hen besprongen, een crème met gouden poes en een donkerbruin met donkergrijze kater. Grauwend klauwde ze maar wat in het rond, en besefte alleen al dat dit zinloos was. De poes reet haar buik open en de kater beet grauwend in haar oor. Dan kwam Stormvlek ook nog herrie schoppen en klauwde haar wang open. Loofveder krijste woedend van de pijn, en ze beet in Stormvlek's nek, schopte de poes weg en ramde de kater omver. Stormvlek verdedigde zich zonder aarzelen en beet door in haar keel. Loofveder's ogen werden groot van schok, bloed droop omlaag langs Stormvlek's muil. Het volgende moment gooide hij haar neer op de grond."Ik zou nu maar vluchten als ik jou was!" spuugde hij. Loofvlek was niet meer dan een stofdeeltje geworden, zwevend in de lucht, zonder controle over zichzelf. Haar lichaam lag twee hazenlengtes onder haar, ogen gesloten en nog steeds scharlakenrood bloed opwellend uit haar keel."NU!!!!" grauwde Stormvlek, maar Loofveder verroerde geen zin."Je hebt haar vermoordt!" fluisterde de poes. Stormvlek schudde zijn kop."Zo dom ben ik nu ook weer niet. Ze is hoogstens even buiten westen." De poes hield haar poot voor de muil van Loofveder."Ze ademt niet!" Nu begon Stormvlek ook te aarzelen. Hij hield zijn poot ook voor de mond van Loofveder, even later deinsde hij achteruit."JE HEBT HAAR VERMOORDT!!!!" jammerde Zilverbries. Tranen welden op uit haar ogen, ze zat onder de klauwsporen en bloed welde op uit haar oor."Loofveder!!!!" huilde ze. Ze greep het slappe lijf van haar zusje vast en jammerde het uit. Een bliksemflits schoot door de lucht, Stormvlek keek roerloos naar de poes die hij onbewust vermoord had. De goud met crémekleurige poes boog haar kop, en de kater keek omhoog naar de lucht."SterrenClan, neem haar veilig op." Loofveder's geest keek geschrokken naar beneden. Ze was dood! Hoe moest ze het mysterie van Nachtbont's jong nu oplossen?! Dan zweefde ze hoger en hoger tot Zilverbries en de WindClankatten niet meer waren dan stipjes. ''Nee! Ik moet weten wat er hier na gebeurt voor ik naar de SterrenClan ga! ''Ze zweefde weer omlaag, en een oogwenk later stond ze bij de kampingang. De kater, de poes en Zilverbries droegen haar lichaam naar binnen. Er rolden geluidloze tranen over Zilverbries' wangen. Loofveder voelde een vlaag van schuldgevoel. Als ze harder had tegengestribbeld was ze misschien niet gestorven... Haar zus ging alleen naar binnen, de WindClankatten aarzelden even maar gingen toen achter haar aan. Er klonk geschokt gegil en gejammer van de Clan, even klonk er een plof en dan Eekhoornster's stem."Zilverbries, hoe is dit gebeurt?" ze klonk droevig."We gingen naar de WindClangrens jagen." miauwde Zilverbries toonloos."Er kwam een patrouille en na een tijdje kibbelen vielen ze ons aan. Ze zeiden dat we op hun territorium stonden terwijl we aan onze kant van de beek waren, en de commandant beweerde dat we prooi hadden gestolen en dan vlug naar onze kant waren gerend toen zij aankwamen." Er klonk verontwaardig geschreeuw."Ze vielen ons dus aan, twee krijgers en Stormvlek vielen Loofveder aan en de andere mij, ik wist hem weg te jagen maar Stormvlek beet in Loofveder's keel, veel te hard. Hij heeft haar vermoord." Er viel een drukkende stilte. Loofveder's geest staarde naar het tafereel. Als ze nu maar eens wisten dat zij stond toe te kijken... Hoofdstuk 4 "Ik ga Zilverbries bezoeken nadat ik alles heb uitgepluist!" besloot Loofveder. Ze liep naar de Poel Der SterrenLicht heen, die in contact stond met de maanpoel. Ze duwde haar kop onder water en ope nde haar ogen. Even zag ze alleen zwart, dan was ze in de grot van de maanpoel. Zilverbries stond bij de glinsterende plas, haar ogen groot toen ze er in keek en de weerspiegeling van haar zus zag. Loofveder deed niets, maar vervaagde en stond even later in het WindClankamp. Daar zat Goudvlam, naast een bleekgrijze poes met zwarte cyperse strepen. De poes lachte even. Loofveder besefte dat dit zijn zus, Schaduwstreep, moest zijn. Het was een moederkat die je zelden op de Grote Vergaderingen zag. Drie kleine kitten dartelden vrolijk rond haar, twee net als zij en een andere met bruin en zwarte spikkeltjes. Loofveder snorde even bij het zien van de spelende kittens. Dan gleed ze zachtjes naar Goudvlam toe. Ze keek naar het verlaten krijgershol, en daar begon een klein vlammetje te branden dat zijn aandacht trok."Sorry, moet effe weg..." mompelde hij tegen Schaduwstreep. Zij knikte en lachte toen een van haar kittens een koprol maakte en op zijn poep viel. Loofveder vervaagde en dook weer op in het krijgershol, waar Goudvlam net naar binnen kwam. Hij zag haar doorschijnende, met sterrenlicht glanzende geest en deinsde achteruit."Rustig maar, je hebt niks te vrezen." murmelde Loofveder."Ik ben de door Stormvlek vermoordde DonderClankrijger, en ik moet je iets vragen wat van nut kan zijn voor allebei onze Clans." Goudvlam ging zitten en keek haar vragend aan."Ben je partners geweest met Nachtbont?" vroeg Loofveder. Goudvlam's ogen werden groot, en dan boog hij zijn kop."Ja... als je komt om me te straffen, dan denk ik dat dat terecht is... ik heb de krijgscode overtreden..." Loofveder lachte de koele lach die ze sinds haar dood had."Nee, denk eens verder, jij! Ik kom niet om je te straffen maar om te vragen of je wist dat ze je jongen verwachtte!" Goudvlam's vacht ging recht overeind staan."W-wat?!" Hij leek totaal verbaasd en overdonderd."Nee!!! Ze heeft niets gezegd! Waar is ze?! Ik moet haar spreken..." Loofveder's denkende gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde in een van verdriet."Ze werd ziek. Zilverbries kon niets doen om haar te redden, het was vlak na de geboorte en ze was al zwak. Ze loog tegen ons, ze zei dat Stroklauw de vader was..." Goudvlam knikte."Dankje dat je me dit laat weten. En het spijt me van je dood. Stormvlek is mijn vader..." Loofveder knikte zacht, en keek naar de littekens van de bijtwonde in haar nek. Hij was bleker dan de rest van haar lichaam, bijna zuiver wit. Ze wist dat de wonden gingen vervagen naarmate ze langer in de SterrenClan zat, maar nu kon ze naar haar zuster om het mysterie voorgoed op te lossen. Hoofdstuk 5 "Zilverbries!" fluisterde Loofveder. Haar zus opende haar ogen, en ze schoot recht overeind toen ze haar zus zag."O Loofveder, ik heb je zo gemist! Ik heb gehuild en gehuild en toen zag ik je in de maanpoel en-" Loofveder legde haar staart voor de mond van haar zus ten teken dat ze moest zwijgen."Ik heb het Nachtbont-mysterie opgelost." glimlachte ze. Zilverbries grijnsde."Mooi zo!" Terwijl Loofveder haar verhaal uitbundig vertelde werd Zilverbries' enthousiasme groter en groter."Je bent een ENGEL!!!" riep Zilverbries toen ze klaar was met haar verhaal."Nee, ik ben een geest." antwoordde Loofveder droogjes. De zussen lachtten en dan ging Zilverbries slapen."Slaapwel." miauwde Loofveder. Terwijl haar zusje zich oprolde wenste ze dat zij ook nog steeds kon slapen. "Nachtbont's jongen zijn al 5 dagen oud. Het wordt tijd dat ze een naam verdienen." miauwde Klaverstorm. Zilverbries knikte en Loofveder's geest keek vrolijk toe."Het katertje is erg knap, vinden jullie ook niet? Hij verdient een mooie naam. Ik zal hem Leeuwenkit noemen. Dat zou Nachtbont zeker gewild hebben. Een vage omtrek verscheen naast Loofveder, en Nachtbont keek toe hoe haar jongen een naam kregen. Ze glimlachte bij het horen van de naam "Leeuwenkit", en keek dan toe hoe Klaverstorm het poesje goed bekeek."Ik zal haar Schemerkit noemen, ze wordt vast een geweldige jager in een mistig gebied en in de nacht. Haar vacht lijkt wel op de strepen die de wolken en de lucht vormen in de nacht..." Nachtbont glimlachte en vervaagde toen, terugkerend naar de velden van de SterrenClan. Zilverbries keek op naar haar zus, die eerst droevig glimlachte voor ze Nachtbont volgde, lopend langs de Zilverpels tot bij de jachtvelden van de SterrenClan, klaar om haar nakomelingen en Clan te leiden als een echte Krijgervoorouder. Zee van Bloed Hoofdstuk 1 Wilgenbloem keek teder naar haar buik, die al goed gezwollen was met haar en Duister's jongen. Duister was als zwerfkat bij de Clan gekomen, en nu hadden ze hem opgenomen. Zijn naam had hij gehouden. Wilgenbloem en Duister waren vanaf het eerste oogcontact dat ze maakten verliefd geworden, de gespierde kater met brede schouders, rood-gouden ogen en de rookgrijze cyperse vacht, en de zilvergrijze poes met bleekblauwe ogen en witte poten. Het was nu vijf manen na die tijd, en nu waren haar jongen al een klein beetje meer dan 50 dagen in haar buik, de gemiddelde draagtijd van een poes was 63 dagen. Het zou niet lang meer duren tot haar kleintjes op de wereld zouden komen, en ze hoopte dat Duister trots op hen zo zijn. Na het mysterie van Wolkneus' dood was Duister de nieuwe commandant geworden, jammer genoeg was dit het laatste leven van Bruinster, de donkere kater had de Clan lang en goed gedient, maar het werd tijd voor Duister om leider te worden na zijn lange commandantschap. Duister liep zacht de kraamkamer in en ging bij zijn hoogzwangere partner liggen."Ik hoop dat we veel jongen zullen krijgen. En dat ze sterke krijgers worden die dol zullen zijn op vechten voor hun Clan!" Wilgenbloem twijfelde. Wou ze wel van die vechtende kittens? En zou haar partner ze niet veel te vroeg het gevecht in sleuren? Een ondertoon in zijn stem gaf haar de rillingen. Maar het zou wel niets geweest zijn. "Ik heb pijn." kraakte Wilgenbloem. Mospluk, de medicijnkat, likte haar flank zacht."Het komt wel goed met je. Je bent sterk en jong, en je hebt de goede leeftijd om je eerste nestje te krijgen." De schildpadpoes glimlachte en haar woudgroene ogen twinkelden vriendelijk."Mijn botten zijn net gloeiende vlammen, en het lijkt alsof ik binnenstebuiten gekeerd wordt..." klaagde Wilgenbloem. Mospluk snorde."Het komt allemaal goed, dat beloof ik. En over een paar uren ben je de moeder van zeker meer dan drie gezonde jongen." Wilgenbloem fleurde op bij die gedachte."Oké." er begon een duwend gevoel te komen onder haar staart, de druk was hard en frustrerend, Wilgenbloem opende haar mond om beter te kunnen ademen."Volgens mij gaat de eerste kitten te traag, ik zal moeten duwen op je flank." Mospluk schoof een stok tussen Wilgenbloem's kaken en zette haar poten op de gezwollen flank van de zilvergrijze moederkat. Ze leunde voorover, Wilgenbloem voelde de kitten sneller komen. Ze stribbelde even tegen door de harde duw die ze van Mospluk kreeg, maar dan beet ze hard op de stok en de pijn werd minder toen de eerste kitten bij haar buik werd gelegd. Ze was nat, donker en slijmerig. Wilgenbloem begon haar baby te likken en voelde een golf van liefde voor het kleine schepseltje dat ze gebaard had. De kitten piepte klaaglijk en kroop tegen het warme lichaam van haar moeder aan. Ze had dezelfde vacht als Wilgenbloem, maar dan veel bleker en nog fijner gestreept. De tweede kitten kwam eraan, dat voelde Wilgenbloem door de nog veel hardere druk op het plekje onder haar staart. Ze beet hard op de stok terwijl Mospluk weer voorover leunde en met haar hele gewicht duwde. De kitten was nog groter dan zijn zusje, een stevige, donkergestreepte kater met scherpe klauwen en kleine oren. Wilgenbloem likte hem en zag dat hij het evenbeeld was van Duister. Er kwam weer een hoge druk onder haar staart, ze stribbelde even van de pijn en miauwde gesmoord vantussen de stok. Ze was uitgeputter dan ooit en wist niet of ze wel zo door kon gaan, maar Mospluk legde een bol van dons onder haar kop en achter haar zodat ze ergens op kon steunen en meer aandacht kon schenken aan de geboorte van de andere kittens. De derde kitten was weer een katertje, hij had donkere, zilvergrijze strepen die vermengd waren met het donkergrijs van Duister. Hij piepte hoog en zielig en kroop blind naar Wilgenbloem's tepels, waar zijn zus en broer al gulzig aan het drinken waren."Nog één kitten te gaan, Wilgenbloem." miauwde Mospluk. De laatste kitten verscheen, Wilgenbloem had een leeg gevoel binnenin, maar dat werd al gauw gevuld door het zien van haar vier prachtige kittens die zachtjes piepten en dronken aan haar buik. De laatste kitten had kleine, symetrische vlekken in zilvergrijs en zwart. Wilgenbloem voelde liefde voor haar baby's door zich heen stromen en glimlachte vermoeid."Ze zijn prachtig, Wilgenbloem!" fluisterde Mospluk ze likte de wang van de zilvergrijze moederkat."Dankje...wel..." murmelde Wilgenbloem voor ze in slaap viel. Hoofdstuk 2 "Goed gedaan, Wilgenbloem." miauwde Duister voldaan. Er glansde geen liefde in zijn ogen, alleen het gevoel dat hij er vier nieuwe, sterke en strijdlustige krijgers bijhad die hij zou trainen tot echte vechters die hun loyaliteit zouden laten blijken boven al het andere! Wilgenbloem kon gewoon zijn gedachtes lezen in zijn ogen, maar ze was te gelukkig met haar kittens om er veel aandacht aan te besteden."Er is wel slecht nieuws." zei Duister toen. Zijn ogen werden donker."Bruinster is dood. Ik moet de nieuwe leider worden." Wilgenbloem knikte."Oké." Ze likte hem achter zijn oor."Ik hou van je..." fluisterde ze, voor Duister uit de kraamkamer verdween en het kamp uitging."Ik weet niet zeker of hij wel zo'n goede leider zal worden." murmelde Mospluk, die in een hoekje bernage aan het fijnkneden was."Hoezo?" vroeg Wilgenbloem fronsend."Ik heb voortekens gezien, Wilgenbloem. En ik herken diegenen van oorlog." Ze keek niet op van haar werk."Duister is uit op macht, oorlog en sterke krijgers. Iets zegt me dat jullie jongen geen gelukkig leven zullen leiden." Wilgenbloem dacht terug aan de op macht beraamde gloed in de ogen van haar partner. Maar hij was degene waarvan ze hield! Hoe kon hij dan slecht zijn? "Duister, je bent terug!!" riep Donkervleugel toen haar leider binnenkwam. Hij knikte naar zijn commandant."Ja, ik heb mijn negen levens ontvangen." Hij glimlachte trots."En ik zal wat Clangewoontes aanpassen." De Clan keek hem verwachtingsvol aan."Ten eerste moeten alle kittens van drie manen meteen al leerlingen worden, ze zullen een test moeten ondergaan voor ze het worden, uiteraard. Die duid op loyaliteit aan hun leider. Mijn jongen zullen de eersten zijn, over drie manen zullen ze in training genomen worden, als ze de test halen. Ze zullen elk een kitten moeten vermoorden voor ze worden aangenomen, en als ik twijfel over hun loyaliteit zal het een van hun nestgenoten zijn." er viel een zwijgende stilte. De meeste katten keken twijfelend, en Mospluk had een gezicht vol afschuw. Wilgenbloem luisterde maar half en half terwijl ze in de kraamkamer lag te soezen."Dat kan je niet doen!" riep Dorbloem, een oudste. Haar mede-oudsten knikten boos."Goed. Donkervleugel, Bloedmaan, Klauwvuur, breng ze naar buiten en laat ze rotten in de tweebeenplaats, als dit hun mening is." beval Duister. Wilgenbloem sprong overeind en liep het hol uit, haar ogen groot en rond als twee manen."Maar Duister... onze jongen! Als er aan een van hun loyaliteit wordt getwijfeld, en je laat hen tegen elkaar vechten, dan verlies je toch je eigen kinderen!!" Duister snoof."Het boeit me niet hoeveel ik er moet verliezen. Iedereen die twijfelt, kan ook oprotten of ik vermoord ze eigenhandig." Een paar krijgers stormden het kamp uit, hun vacht dik opgezet van woede."Als één van jullie hier na zonsondergang nog gezien wordt, dan worden jullie zonder aarzelen vermoord!" schreeuwde Duister hen na. Wilgenbloem boog verdrietig haar kop en liep de kraamkamer weer in. Hoofdstuk 3 ''3 manen na het begin van Duister's leiderschap... "Pak me dan, als je kan!" piepte Rookkit. Hij werd achtervolgd door Bleekkit, die haar staart krulde van plezier. Hun broer, Sneeuwkit, werd achtervolgd door hun andere zus, Helderkit."Mam, waarom stuurt pap altijd katten weg en roept ze na? Dat is niet aardig!" riep Bleekkit. Wilgenbloem huiverde."Stil, Bleekkit. Ik wil niet dat je daar ooit nog over praat." Maar Duister had het gehoord, zijn goud met rode ogen keken kil naar het bleek-zilvergrijze poesje."De leerlingenceremonie zal nu plaats vinden!" riep hij luid. De katten gingen niet in het midden van de open plek, maar gingen aan de randen zitten waardoor het kamp op een groot stadium leek. Ze waren doodstil, en verroerden geen vin toen de vier bibberende kittens aan de ingang van het "stadium" gingen staan. De kittens van andere nestjes stonden aan de andere ingang ervan. Het waren er slechts twee, maar Wilgenbloem's jongen konden hen niet zien. Wilgenbloem nam haar plek aan de linkerzijde van Duister aan, aan zijn andere kant zat Donkervleugel. Een mentor ging wat meer naar voren staan, hij was degene die toekeek of ze hard genoeg vochten en die, na een knik of een nee-schud van Duisterster besloot of de winnaar doormocht of niet. Het was uiteindelijk maar één van hen die het haalde, de andere werd vermoord in het gevecht. De mentor schraapte zijn keel."Het eerste vechtkoppel, is Rookkit en Moskit." Een bleek, muffig schildpadpoesje met doffe, grijze oogjes ging in het midden van de open plek staan. Angst gloeide in haar ogen toen Rookkit voor haar ging staan, spijt maar ook vastberadenheid in zijn ogen en zijn spieren opgespannen. Dan sprong Mospluk naar voren."In SterrenClan's naam, Duister, leider van onze Clan, doe dit niet!" riep ze. Ze leek klein en kwetsbaar in het midden van de open plek."Had ik niet gezegd dat al de onloyale katten moesten verdwijnen uit mijn Clan?" vroeg Duister kil. Hij sprong van zijn plek, gleed naar voren over het zand van de open plek en sloeg Mospluk in één machtige haal weg. De schildpadpoes met wit smakte verder van de kittens verwijderd neer, en ze kwam niet meer overeind. Duister keek niet eens naar haar om en liep terug naar Wilgenbloem, die haar tranen moest bedwingen, en Donkervleugel, wiens mond was vertrokken in een grijns. De kittens trilden nu, maar Moskit boog haar kopje en fluisterde zachtjes iets tegen Rookkit. Wilgenbloem probeerde te liplezen, en na even nadenken wist ze precies wat het poesje gezegd had.'' Dood mij maar, Rookkit. Als dat jou en je familie redt. Ik hou van je, dat deed ik al vanaf dat we beide konden praten. Rookkit beefde nu, en toen sprak de mentor één, afschuwelijk woord uit."Vecht." Rookkit sprong naar voren en pinde Moskit tegen de grond, de kitten piepte vol doodsangst, maar Rookkit grijnsde (het was geforceerd maar Wilgenbloem wist dat haar zoontje boven alles goed kon doen alsof). Hij beet diep door in de keel van het bleke poesje, de kitten gilde even en viel dan slap neer op de grond. Een bruine schildpadpoes jammerde zo zacht dat niemand in haar omgeving het merkte, wat misschien wel goed was ook. Rookkit bleef nog even met zijn kaken om de keel van het poesje staan, dan hief hij "trots" zijn kop op en keek zijn moeder aan. Die glimlachte zacht, duizenden gevoelens schoten door haar heen, maar ze was Moskit zo dankbaar en ze was zo blij want als haar zoontje geaarzeld had, dan waren zowel hij als Moskit vermoord geweest door de mentor. Ze keek Duister aan, die trots keek hoe zijn zoon zijn kop boog voor zijn vader en leider."Rookkit, jij gaat door. Vanaf nu heet je Rook." miauwde de mentor. Zo gingen de andere gevechten door, Sneeuwkit moest met het andere jong, de broer van de dode Moskit, en hij won, waarna hij als Sneeuw bij de mentors en Rook ging zitten. Uiteindelijk waren alleen Bleekkit en Helderkit over. Wilgenwolk knipperde zo hard dat haar tranen niet begonnen te rollen, maar haar ogen waren wazig toen ze keek hoe de mentor naar de twee zusjes knikte."Helderkit, en Bleekkit." Wilgenwolk knipperde. Ze wou een helder beeld, ookal wist ze niet waarom. Haar baby's liepen naar het midden van de open plek. Helderkit bibberde, haar prachtige zilver- en zwart gevlekte vacht was smerig en onverzorgd, hij stond recht overeind van angst. Bleekkit's pels leek sprekend op die van Wilgenbloem... haar ogen waren dezelfde tint... Wilgenbloem voelde nog meer tranen in zich opkomen. Ze wou geen van haar kittens verliezen!!! Maar ze hield nog steeds van Duister, met heel haart hart... "Vecht." de mentor stapte opzij. Helderkit aarzelde eerst, maar sprong dan naar voren op haar zusje. Wilgenbloem verschoof. Helderkit beet in de nek van Bleekkit. Wilgenbloem knipperde en duwde haar nagels in het zand. Helderkit klauwde in de keel van haar zusje, en even zag Wilgenbloem tranen blinkeren, maar niemand anders zag het. Dan viel Bleekkit piepend neer op de grond, haar adem kwam in snelle stootjes uit haar keel en bloed welde op vantussen haar donsvacht. Wilgenbloem kon het niet meer aanzien. Ze sprong overeind, stormde naar het midden van de open plek, duwde Helderkit voor zich uit en greep de gewonde Bleekkit aan haar nekvel vast. Zonder aarzelen sprong ze door de kampingang, meteen achtervolgd door wel tien woest grauwende krijgers en een stuk of vier mentoren. Een stuk verder, bij de slangenrotsen, zag ze een nauwe spleet waar alleen erg dunne katten zoals zij en haar kittens door konden. Ze schoof haar jongen vooruit en naar binnen en draaide zich woest om. Een mentor sprong op haar, en brulde kwaad: "Verrader!!!" Maar dan werd hij opzij geduwd. Duister liep naar voren, zijn ogen kil."Ik wist wel dat je dit ging doen, Wilgenbloem. Je bent veel te zachtmoedig, een papkrijger. Het wordt tijd dat de Clan van jou verlost raakt." hij beval zijn krijgers en mentoren om terug te keren naar het kamp en keek neer op de van woede bevende Wilgenbloem."Ik laat je een pijnlijke en langzame dood sterven, dat verdien je immers..." zijn stem klonk even kil als een Noorderwind in het midden van Bladkaal. Hij draaide Wilgenwolk's achterpoot met een ruk om, en zijn blik was ijskoud toen hij haar schrille kreet van pijn aanhoorde, die volgde op het knappende geluid van brekend bot."Vuile... moordenaar!" ze perste de twee woorden vantussen haar tanden naar buiten."Ssst, ssst... We gaan niet gemeen doen, toch schatje?" Duister grijnsde. Dan gaf hij haar een harde trap tegen haar nog zwakke buik, Wilgenbloem kromp ineen en snakte naar adem, nu ramde Duister haar omver en met een gil viel ze de rivier in. Mijn jongen!!! Zouden ze doorgekropen zijn in het hol?! Wat als Duister ze vond en de rots liet opendoen?!!! Wilgenbloem voelde een stekende pijn in haar poot, die Duister gebroken had. Maar de plek van haar hart deed het meeste pijn. Ze wou adem halen maar water vulde haar longen en ogen. Ze wou het uithoesten maar er kwam juist meer naar binnen, ze moest omhoog om fatsoenlijk te kunnen wegzwemmen zonder dat Duister haar zag. Ze trapte met haar achterpoten, waarbij de gebroken het uitschreeuwde van de pijn. Er gleed een donkere schaduw over het water, Wilgenbloem wist dat hier een grot was die in een hoek naar de kleine grot waar haar kittens zaten leidde, hij was zo smal dat je er amper doorheen kon als jonge leerling. Wilgenbloem zwom omhoog, meteen toen ze boven kwam wou ze diep ademhalen en al het water uithoesten, maar ze wist dat Duister haar dan zou vinden. Ze waadde zich door het water naar de oever, haar vacht plakte tegen haar slanke lijf en ze had moeite met lopen. Ze krabbelde de oever op en glipte de rotsspleet binnen, waar Helderkit's zachte gejammer nog net hoorbaar was. Wilgenbloem wrong haar zachte lichaam door de ingang naar binnen, even gilde Helderkit het uit, gelukkig te stil, en Wilgenbloem suste haar kitten. Ze keek rond op zoek naar Bleekkit. Haar lichtgrijze poesje lag slapjes neer op de grond, haar poten uitgespreid over het mos. Haar staart bewoog niet. Wilgenbloem zakte ineen naast haar jong."Bleekkit, alsjeblieft,... nog even, nog even en dan zal alles goed komen, ik beloof het, ik beloof het Bleekkit... Bleekkit!!! BLEEKKIT!!!" tranen welden op in haar ogen en ze snikte het uit."Nog even, mijn kleine dappere dochter, nog heel even... Ik ben hier, ik ben hier bij je... alsjeblieft... alsjeblieft..." haar zachte, smekende stem stierf weg in de duisternis van de grot, en toen het lichter werd ontdekte Wilgenbloem de diepe klauwwonden in de keel van haar jong. Ze drukte Bleekkit tegen haar borst en murmelde kleine woordjes die alleen haar dochter zou moeten verstaan. Helderkit lag neer, tranen stroomden geluidloos over haar wangen."Het spijt me mama. Als ik geweten had dat jij ons zou redden, dan had ik nooit zo hard gebeten. Het spijt me zo erg." Wilgenbloem knikte."Het is niet jouw schuld. Je wist het niet." Ze legde Bleekkit's lijkje aan haar buik, op haar favoriete plekje bij Wilgenbloem's zachte staart. Het leek alsof ze sliep."Kom maar, Helderkit." Haar overlevende dochtertje liep naar haar toe en ging naast haar dode zusje liggen."Ik mis haar. En ik mis Sneeuwkit en Rookkit ook. Hopelijk zal Duister hen geen kwaad doen vanwege jou." Wilgenbloem schudde haar kop."Hij heeft al zijn krijgers nodig, ik ben in zijn ogen dood en hij denkt dat jij dat ook bent, Bleekkit wist hij al zeker. Rook en Sneeuw zijn immers ook zijn zonen, hij zou ze geen haar krenken zolang ze loyaal zijn aan hem." Wilgenwolk voelde uitputting door haar heen golven, haar poot deed pijn, ze was vermoeid en kon amper ademhalen, Bleekkit, haar lieve, dappere Bleekkit, was dood en ze miste Rook en Sneeuw. Ze sloot haar ogen, en wou nooit meer wakker worden. Hoofdstuk 4 Wilgenbloem voelde iets zachts haar flank aanraken. Haar ogen vlogen open en ze schoot overeind, maar viel met een kreet neer. Haar achterpoot lag in een vreemde hoek. Haar ogen flitsten door het duister. Hoe lang had ze geslapen?! Haar maag rammelde van de honger, en Helderkit en Bleekkit's koude lijfjes lagen tegen haar aan. Er klop iets niet...'' Haar blik flitste omlaag naar Helderkit. Het gevlekte poesje lag doodstil, haar ribben waren duidelijk te zien onder haar dunne huid en haar vacht zat vol vuil en klitten."Helderkit!" Wilgenbloem schudde haar dochter door elkaar, maar zij bewoog niet."Helderkit?! HELDERKIT!!! NEE, NEE, NEE!!!!!!!" Wilgenbloem jammerde het uit, tranen drupten op de vachten van haar twee dode kittens, ééntje door bloedverlies en de andere door verhongering. Het was allemaal haar schuld. Als zij eerder was gesprongen, dan was Bleekkit niet gewond geraakt. Als zij tenminste was gaan jagen voor Helderkit, dan zou die nu niet verhongerd zijn!!! Een dof gevoel verspreidde zich over haar hersenen. Ze wou dat ze dood was. Wat voor nut had het leven zelfs. Niemand zou haar missen. Ze liet haar kop op haar poten vallen. Dan klonk er een stem in het duister."Ben je oké?" Wilgenbloem antwoordde niet. Er liep een zilvergrijs gestreepte poes naar haar toe."Hey, ben je oké?!" Wilgenbloem schudde haar kop."Ik wil dood." kraakte ze."Dan zal je beter sterven wanneer je je Clan probeert te redden. Je jongen zijn dood... dat zou het minste zijn dat je kan doen. Je kan het kamp binnenstormen en Duister vermoorden." Wilgenbloem knikte dromerig."Dat... zou geweeeldig zijn..." ze was zo suffig dat het haar niet boeide tegen wie ze sprak, maar opeens was de kat weg. Ze stond op en liet Bleekkit en Helderkit's lijkjes achter. Ze liep nauwelijks nadenkend het territorium door, haar ogen wazig voor zich uitstarend zonder iets te zien. Dan kwam het kamp in zicht. Er stond niemand op wacht. Stomme Duister. Stomme krijgers. Wilgenbloem wankelde het kamp binnen. De hoop grijze vacht van Duister was te zien in zijn hol. Wilgenbloem strompelde er naar toe."Sta op en vecht." grauwde ze. Duister sprong blazend overeind, maar voor hij iets kon doen had Wilgenbloem hem besprongen en beet ze diep door in zijn nek. Hij klauwde in haar keel en beet en bloed besproeide beide katten. Dan viel hij dood neer op de grond. Wilgenbloem voelde zich licht als een veertje, alsof ze ieder moment weg kon vliegen. Dan wankelde ze, en viel. Bloed vormde een plasje onder haar hoofd, maar ze glimlachte toen de gezichten van Rook en Sneeuw voor haar kwamen."Het spijt me dat ik jullie leerlingen heb laten worden..." fluisterde ze. Dan werd ze opgeslokt door een zwart niets. Hoofdstuk 5 Wilgenbloem opende haar ogen. Ze zag wazig, de uithoeken van haar beeld waren zwart. Een klein vormpje zweefde voor haar, het was gestreept en zilvergrijs. Haar beeld werd even scherp, dan weer wazig, en vervolgens bleef het scherp. Wilgenbloem moest even knipperen om het beeld dat ze zag waar te nemen. Bleekkit stond voor haar, het poesje was weldoorvoed en haar oogjes straalden, er lag een grote grijns op haar gezicht en ze kneep vol blijdschap haar ogen dicht toen ze zag dat haar moeder wakker was."Je bent er, je bent er!!" piepte ze blij. Helderkit verscheen nu ook in Wilgenbloem's gezichtsveld, haar mond opgetrokken in een grote glimlach. Wilgenbloem huilde van blijdschap, tranen stroomden over haar wangen en ze drukte haar jongen tegen zich aan."O schatjes, ik heb jullie zo gemist!! Mijn kleine, dappere dochters... Het spijt me! Het is allemaal mijn schuld." Bleekkit huilde ook."We vergeven het je, mama, ... je wou altijd het beste voor ons. Dat weten wij!" Helderkit knikte trots. Wilgenbloem keek op toen een donkere vorm bij de kittens verscheen. Vreemd genoeg was het... Duister. Maar deze Duister glilachte, in zijn ogen stond liefde."Ik ben de goede versie van Duister. Die is met jou gestorven, want jij bleef van hem houden. Altijd. De Duister die jij gekend had was liefdevol, en ik ben die liefdevolle herinnering." Wilgenbloem glimlachte en drukte haar neus tegen die van haar partner. Alles was goed. 'Verloren in De Velden' Hoofdstuk 1 IJzelwolk rende naar de grenzen van het woud. Haar staart wapperde achter haar aan toen ze door het Schaduwterritorium, haar territorium, naar de donderpaden erachter rende. Stinkende rook kolkte hier in het rond, het kon een kat vergiftigen. IJzelwolk liep door en wachtte tot ze veilig kon oversteken. Toen zag ze in de verte de silhouetten van de verre bergen, waar de Stam der Waterstromen leefde. Ze liep zo door tot ze op een plat stuk rots bij de hoogstenen was. Daar ging ze liggen. De koude van de steen trok in haar buik, en ze huiverde even. Waar bleef hij toch? Dan dook er een soepel, gespierd figuur op achter de rotsen. In enkele sprongen was hij bij IJzelwolk."Ik heb je zo gemist!" fluisterde die. Ze begroef haar snuit in de dikke, langharige pels van de kater die besmeurd was met opgedroogde modder."Ik hou van je, Zwaluw." Haar partner snorde."Wel lastig dat we steeds zo ver moeten om elkaar te ontmoeten. Ik heb er wel 3 dagen over gedaan. Maar als Heler heb ik genoeg smoesjes om weg te komen uit mijn Stam." IJzelwolk snorde verrukt en gaf hem een kopje. Zwaluw rolde IJzelwolk op haar rug. Even staarden ze elkaar aan, dan lachtten de twee katten en gingen snorrend naast elkaar liggen."Wij geven de Sterren namen." murmelde Zwaluw."O ja?" IJzelwolk's ogen glinsterden."Die rode schittering daar, die noemen we Gloed Van Vuur. Als hij dichterbij staat dan de andere sterren, dan betekent het dat er binnenkort gevochten zal worden. Verder zijn er ook nog sterren die blauwer zijn dan de rest. Wij noemen ze IJzige Brokken. Als er twee of meerdere IJzige Brokken tegen elkaar aanvliegen, veroorzaken ze een explosie. Dan valt er zo'n brokstuk op aarde, ergens... dat betekent dat er binnenkort nieuwe jongen geboren zullen worden door het koppel dat het dichtst bij de explosie zat. Wij wonen in de bergen, daar zitten we net boven de wolken en is er niets tussen de sterren en ons, waardoor alle voortekens meestal op de Stam duidden. Er was maar één profetie die niet alleen met onze stam te maken had, maar die is al lang vergeten. Ik zag een bleekzilveren vorm, rond wel zes kleinere gekruld, maar de vorm vervaagde en de kleine figuurtjes werden verspreid, elk naar een ander deel van het universum..." IJzelwolk luisterde gefascineerd."Wat een kennis hebben jullie..." fluisterde ze. Opeens klonk er gegrom. IJzelwolk ging overeind zitten. Een afschuwelijke stank bereikte haar neusgaten, en ze deinsde achteruit een rotsspleet in. Zwaluw ging voor haar staan, zijn vacht recht overeind."Honden..." fluisterde hij. Hoofdstuk 2 IJzelwolk beefde van schrik. Opeens sprong er een hond tevoorschijn. Zijn tweebenen waren in geen velden of wegen te bekennen, en hij was afschuwelijk groot. Kwijl droop van zijn kaken en zijn slachttanden glinsterden in het maanlicht. Hij dook naar voren, in een onvrijwillige reflex sprong Zwaluw weg, en de scherpe hoektanden van de hond schraapten langs IJzelwolk's flank. Bloed welde op uit de sneeën, en dat maakte de hond nog woester. Hij sleurde haar eenvoudig de rotsspleet uit, gooide haar de lucht in als een stuk prooi en ving haar weer op. Zijn tanden boorden zich diep in haar flanken, en IJzelwolk gilde het uit. De hond gooide haar weer de lucht in, en dit keer smakte ze neer op de rotsen. Bloed spatte op de struikjes. Waar was Zwaluw?! Opeens klonk er een kreet. Zwaluw sprong van een rots recht op de hond, en klauwde woest in diens ogen. Hierdoor werd hij des te woester, hij zwiepte zijn kop onverwachts in het rond waardoor Zwaluw wegvloog en momenteel niet terugkwam. Dan beet hij hard door in IJzelwolk's staart, hij sleurde haar naar zich toe en boorde dit keer zijn tanden in haar heupen terwijl hij haar weer de lucht in zwiepte. Hij lostte onverwachts. IJzelwolk smakte hard neer op de grond, ze wou nog overeind krabbelen maar de hond had zijn tanden al in haar nekvel geboord en schudde haar nu woest heen en weer. IJzelwolk wist niet meer wat boven en onder was, bloed spatte in het rond en zij en de muil van de hond zaten onder het scharlakenrode spul. Het meeste bloed leek van IJzelwolk te komen. Dan vloog Zwaluw tegen de flank van de hond aan, hij boorde zijn klauwen in de gladde pels en boorde zijn scherpe tanden diep in de slagader die langs zijn keel liep. Hij bleef doorbijten, ook al stroomde het bloed langs zijn kaken omlaag. De hond wankelde en viel, het ravijn in, met IJzelwolk nog steeds tussen zijn kaken. De poes wist zich met veel moeite vast te grijpen aan een uitstekende rotspunt, waar ze nu bengelde terwijl bloed van haar lijf omlaag droop. Ze spartelde verwoed terwijl ze zich omhoog probeerde te hijsen, toen verslapte ze en gleden haar klauwen langzaam weg van de steen. Net toen ze loste schoot Zwaluw naar voren en greep haar aan haar nekvel."Nog even... volhouden..." miauwde hij van tussen zijn tanden. Hij trok IJzelwolk de vaste grond op, waar ze hijgend en schokkend bleef liggen. Zwaluw zag nergens in de buurt kruiden of spinrag, dus pakte hij de poes aan haar nekvel en sleepte haar de grot van de maansteen in. Plassen van bloed vormden zich op de plekken waar Zwaluw IJzelwolk even had neergelegd om op adem te komen. Uiteindelijk waren ze bij de grot van de maansteen, maar vreemd genoeg was daar al iemand. Het was een zwart-witte poes. Zwaluw herkende haar, hij had haar ooit gezien toen ze met leerling-IJzelwolk naar de maansteen ging, want alle leerlingen moesten met hun mentors die reis maken voor ze krijgers werden. Dit was dus IJzelwolk's mentor geweest, Netelvlek."Ben jij een stamkat?!" ze keek op toen ze de met modder en bloed besmeurde Zwaluw zag."Ik ben IJzelwolk's partner!" miauwde hij uitdagend. Netelvlek slaakte een kreet toen hij IJzelwolk's bebloedde lijf zag liggen."O SterrenClan, wat is er met haar gebeurt?!" Ze trippelde naar haar oudleerling toe en bleef even staan."Hond." mompelde Zwaluw. Hij ging beschermend tegen zijn partner aanliggen, zijn staart over haar rug. Hij begon het bloed van haar flank te likken, maar opeens deinsde hij achteruit."Haar flank bewoog!" fluisterde hij."Natuurlijk, ze ademd." miauwde Netelvlek droogjes."Nee, het was geen ademhaling... het was gewriemel!" Netelvlek legde haar poot op IJzelwolk's flank."Ooooh..." ze snakte naar adem."Ze is zwanger!!!" Hoofdstuk 3 Zwaluw zuchtte en boog zijn kop. Zo kon het niet door gaan. IJzelwolk's Clan zou dit nooit accepteren, en zijn Stam had hem nodig."Netelvlek. Jij moet voor haar zorgen en haar weg brengen van de Clans." zei hij zonder naar zijn partner te kijken. Netelvlek verstijfde. Toen ging ze zitten."Ik begrijp het. Ik ga met haar de velden op, zo ver mogelijk van het woud vandaan. Daar kan ze haar jongen grootbrengen. binnenkort Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions